Problem: Tiffany bought a new sweater at the store when they were having a $15\%$ off sale. If the regular price of the sweater was $$29$, how much did Tiffany pay with the discount?
Explanation: First, find the amount of the discount by multiplying the original price of the of the item by the discount. $$29$ $\times$ $15\%$ $=$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $15\%$ is equivalent to $\frac{15}{100}$ which is also equal to $15 \div 100$ $15 \div 100 = 0.15$ Multiply the discount you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of money saved. $0.15$ $\times$ $$29$ $ = $ $$4.35$ Subtract the discount you just found from the original price to get the final price Tiffany paid. $$29$ $-$ $$4.35$ $ = $ $$24.65$ Tiffany paid $$24.65$ for the sweater.